Federal Investigation Bureau
The Federal Investigation Bureau (FIB) is a law enforcement agency in the Grand Theft Auto series, appearing in all of the HD Universe games. Description The FIB is based on the real-life . It is suggested that, just like the real-life FBI, the FIB has the role of an internal intelligence agency and a federal criminal investigative body. As seen in Grand Theft Auto V, they also do domestic surveillance and counterterrorism. They may also be involved in other affairs, given the fact some of the UFOs that appear high above San Andreas after 100% Completion is attained will display the initials "FIB" on their upper hull when approached. The FIB replaces the FBI from previous games and most of their behaviour are rather similar to that of the National Office of Security Enforcement. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' and Episodes of Liberty City With the wanted level system in Grand Theft Auto IV changed, FIB officers appear at four stars, unlike their 3D Universe counterparts, who chase the player at five stars. At four stars, small groups of the FIB officers will arrive in FIB Buffalo sedans to assist the LCPD. Their attacks will become more frequent at five and six stars. Similarly to NOOSE agents, FIB officers are equipped with Body Armor, allowing them to withstand more gunfire before going down. Their appearances may vary from every FIB NPC and they do not use any protective gear during pursuits, aside from the aforementioned body armor. The agents employed by the FIB are often late middle-aged Caucasian men, unlike the LCPD and NOOSE, who employ young to middle-aged Caucasian, African-American and Hispanic officers. These agents wear different types of uniforms; some wear random clothes with a navy blue jacket with the FIB logo, while others wear black suit pants with a white shirt and a black combat vest and a badge around their neck reading "FIB". All FIB Agents carry their FIB badges on the neck. FIB agents are expert drivers and would doggedly follow the player. In certain missions in both The Lost and Damned and The Ballad of Gay Tony, the FIB Agents employed are of African-American, Caucasian and Asian descent and wear different apparel, such as suits and ties, overcoats, blue FIB track coats and others who wear a tactical vest with the letters "FIB" printed in yellow on the front and the back. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' In Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, after gaining a four-star wanted level, the FIB will be dispatched to the area to assist the LCPD in killing the player. They will drive black FIB Ranchers and carries Micro SMGs on foot (same weapon as the NOOSE officers). The FIB Agents attack the player similarly to NOOSE officers. Although hard to see, they seem to wear a similar clothing from that of the GTA IV equivalents, wearing grey/blueish jackets with brown pants. In some custscenes, they are also depicted with blue caps with the letters "FIB" in white, as well as blue jackets. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' and Grand Theft Auto Online The FIB returns in Grand Theft Auto V, playing a major role in the game storyline. Unlike previous games, the FIB will not pursue the player if they have a four-star wanted level, being replaced by NOOSE units. They are, however, more prominent in missions. The FIB is a prominent antagonistic faction in the game, along with Merryweather Security. There appears to be different divisions which uses different outfits and behaviour: *One is some sort of security division, where the agents wear tuxedos with their FIB ID cards attached to it. They do not have any specialized gear and use basic firearms. *Another is a division composed of agents wearing blue jackets with "FIB" decals (which look like the FIB agents in GTA IV), and another with a suit and tie and a blue bulletproof armor with "FIB'"decals. Like the agents in tuxedos, they use basic firearms. *A third one is a tactical division, which uses the same model as the NOOSE officers, but with FIB decals on their vests rather than "POLICE" decals, indicating they are independent of the LSPD and are under the FIB's command. It is based on the real-life . It is suggested that they are dispatched in case of extreme situation (such as hostages, etc.); however, in GTA V, they are seen defending the FIB Headquarters and raiding areas such as the Kortz Center on FIB agents' order. They use almost the same arsenal as NOOSE agents. Basic Behavior *FIB agents are well-protected with Body Armour and do not lose health very quickly. However, unlike the NOOSE, they do not rely on any specialized gear. *FIB agents tend to move alone towards the player, like most LCPD officers. This contrasts with NOOSE behavior, where they move together as a unit. However, it also means they can flank the player easily. *When pursuing in FIB Buffalos, they prove to be dangerous at higher wanted levels, as they can do drive-bys with their SMGs (or Assault SMGs in The Ballad of Gay Tony). Given the sedan's ample room for drive-bys, that means three attackers attacking at the same time towards a vehicle (especially with the rather powerful SMG). *Like NOOSE agents, FIB agents will disappear off camera when the player has no Wanted Level. Employees and Associates ;Employees *'Agent Jones' works in Liberty City as of 2008. He is involved with the cases of Elizabeta Torres's drug deal and The Lost MC. He unsuccessfully attempts to recruit Johnny Klebitz as an informant. *'Steve Haines' is a Special Agent who works in Los Santos as of 2013. He investigates some of the city's street gangs, including the Vagos, Ballas, The Families and The Lost MC for the CNT show The Underbelly Of Paradise. He is Dave Norton's superior in the Bureau, and was later the subject of a corruption investigation by the FIB. He is later killed by Trevor Philips for trying to have him and Michael killed. *'Dave Norton' is an FIB agent, working under Steve Haines. *'Andreas Sanchez' was the right-hand man of Steve Haines. He is later killed by Steve for having worked with a rival agency. *'James Smith' is an FIB agent that can often be found accompanying scientists at the satellite dishes in the Grand Senora Desert. *'Agent Rivera' is an FIB agent who is a part of an FIB pedophile bust ring. He can be heard in a Weazel News report about it. According to the report, Rivera works undercover by dressing up like a little girl. *'Gary Lane' is the official spokesman for the FIB. He is often heard on the news. ;Associates *'Michael De Santa' is a successful bank robber who retires from his "job" after Dave Norton offered him a deal: to fake his own death during a set-up heist and allow Norton to take credit to boost his career, in exchange for a state-funded retirement in Los Santos. *'Trevor Philips' is Michael De Santa's partner in crime who gets blackmailed into assisting the Bureau due to his criminal activities. *'Franklin Clinton' is a young gangbanger who aids Michael in several of his jobs involving the Bureau in order to advance his own criminal career. *'Billy Grey' is a former President of the Alderney Chapter of The Lost MC who agrees to testify against his former friends in order to get time off his prison sentence, but is killed before being able to do so. Image Gallery FIB-Jacket.png|FIB Agents with jackets. FIB-Vest.png|FIB Agents with vests. FIB-bomb.png|FIB Agents with suits and ties. FIB-Coat.png|FIB agent with coat. FIB-TBoGT.png|Various FIB Agents. FIBBuffalo-GTA4-front.jpg|FIB agents in the FIB Buffalo. (Grand Theft Auto IV) FIB agent CTW cutscene by trongducvtc.png|An FIB Agent in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. FIB.jpg|FIB agents in Grand Theft Auto V. The_fib_swat_team.jpg|FIB tactical team seen in the mission The Wrap Up (original version). TheWrapUp-GTAV-SS1.png|FIB tactical team seen in the mission The Wrap Up (enhanced version). imagedusisj.jpg|An FIB agent with a bulletproof vest that used to be only seen in the Content Creator. FibVest2.jpg|The second version of the FIB agent with a bulletproof vest that used to be seen in the content creator. HumaneRaidKeyCodes-GTAO.jpg|Some FIB agents taking action in Humane Raid - Key Codes, a Heist Setup in Grand Theft Auto Online. FIBagents.jpg|FIB agents about to open fire in Humane Raid - Key Codes. FIBcars.jpg|FIB cars blocking the entrance. Equipment Vehicles ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' & episodes Schafter-GTAIV-front.png|Schafter (Politics only) FIBBuffalo-GTAIV-front.png|FIB Buffalo Annihilator-GTAIV-front.png|Annihilator (Marta Full of Grace only) ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' FIBRancher-GTACW-front.png|FIB Rancher ''Grand Theft Auto V'' FIB-GTAV-front.png|FIB (Buffalo) FIB2-GTAV-front.png|FIB (Granger) Frogger-GTAV-Front-FIB.png|FIB Frogger (unused) BuzzardAttackChopper-GTAV-front.png|Buzzard Attack Chopper (mission only) Fugitive-GTAV-front.png|Fugitive (Rooftop Rumble only) Weapons ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' Armor-GTAIV.png|Body Armor Pistol-GTA4.png|Pistol PumpActionShotgun-GTA4.png|Pump Shotgun AutomaticShotgun-TBOGT.png|Automatic Shotgun (TBOGT) MP5-GTA4.png|SMG AssaultSMG-TBOGT.png|Assault SMG (TBOGT) AK-47-GTA4.png|Assault Rifle (Marta Full of Grace only) CarbineRifle-GTA4.png|Carbine Rifle ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' MicroUzi-GTACW-icon.PNG|Micro SMG ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Pistol-GTAV.png|Pistol CombatPistol-GTAV.png|Combat Pistol APPistol-GTAV.png|AP Pistol SMG-GTAV.png|SMG PumpShotgun-GTAV.png|Pump Action Shotgun CarbineRifle-GTAV.png|Carbine Rifle SniperRifle-GTAV.png|Sniper Rifle Stations ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars *FIB Building - Easton, Algonquin. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *FIB Headquarters - Downtown, Los Santos. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *To Live and Die in Alderney *Flatline ''The Lost and Damned'' *Bad Cop Drop *Politics *Marta Full of Grace *When the Blue Chips are Down ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' *Going Deep ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Dead Man Walking *Three's Company *By The Book *Blitz Play *Paleto Score Setup *Monkey Business *Cleaning out the Bureau *The Bureau Raid *The Wrap Up *Lamar Down *The Third Way ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Rooftop Rumble *Humane Raid - Key Codes *Exit Strategy Trivia General * The agency's initialism is a play on words since fib is a synonym of lie, which probably hints towards corruption within the organization. This seems true as almost all of GTA V s story is based on working for a corrupt division of the FIB. * On being asked by Niko at their introduction if the United Liberty Paper is actually FIB, the contact replies sarcastically asking if he looks like a homosexual, which might be a reference to the semi-confirmed homosexuality allegations of the FBI's first and longest serving director, J. Edgar Hoover. 3D Universe * Although the FBI is the agency's 3D Universe counterpart, the FIB appears in the 10th Anniversary Editions of both Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, ''the lettering of the uniform of FBI agents being changed to read FIB. This is strange, because the agents still announce themselves as being part of the FBI when chasing the player, and the name of the FBI Car and FBI Cruiser were left unchanged. ** This change was not carried over to any of the other mobile versions. ''Grand Theft Auto IV & Episodes * The four stars on the FIB seal is a reference to GTA IV, where the FIB may be dispatched after the player if they have a wanted level of 4 stars or more. * Unlike the NOOSE, the FIB does not employ the corresponding helicopters during high wanted levels, being instead occupied by LCPD officers. However, in the TLAD mission Marta Full of Grace, it is the only instance to see an FIB-operated Annihilator, also with gunners wielding Assault Rifles. *Although in the mission Blow Your Cover, there are only NOOSE agents, Playboy X will yell "This some serious FIB shit". ''Grand Theft Auto V'' * Outside of missions in GTA V, FIB agents in tuxedos (the ones that appear as enemies in The Bureau Raid) are not considered law enforcement. When FIB agents are angered and start shooting at the player at the satellite dishes, no wanted level is obtained. When the police arrive at the dishes and the player gets rid of their wanted level via cheats, the cops and FIB agents will shoot at each other. The agents alone might shoot at each other. *The fact that some of the UFOs seen in GTA V have FIB markings is a parody of the conspiracy that the U.S. government is hiding alien life from the public eye, and the conspiracy that the U.S. government has been hiding secret aircraft based on UFO technology from public attention. * In GTA V, female FIB agents can be seen in the Comms Floor of the Headquarters if the Fire Crew option has been chosen for The Bureau Raid. They are not seen elsewhere. *The FIB tactical agents encountered later in the game will increase the NOOSE killed statistic, since they are technically re-skinned NOOSE agents. *The FIB tactical teams in the mission The Wrap Up have a difference in both versions. In the original version, they wear helmets and balaclavas, but in the enhanced version, they only wear balaclavas. *It appears that the FIB has a rivalry with the IAA. It mirrors the real-life rivalry between the FBI and the CIA/NSA. *The FIB appeared in certain missions in Grand Theft Auto Online often appearing alongside police. Also, in GTA Online, the FIB has seem to have ties with The Professionals, as seen in the mission Rooftop Rumble. **The agents with bulletproof vests can be selected in Capture Creator. With the Last Team Standing Update, these agents have been replaced by IAA actors for some reason. However, they were added again with the Heists Update (alongside with new options such as the aircraft carrier crew or the Merryweather operatives with night vision from The Humane Labs Raid). See Also * International Affairs Agency - a rival agency in Grand Theft Auto V. * Special Agents - Grand Theft Auto 2 counterpart. * Federal Bureau of Investigation - 3D Universe counterpart. Navigation de:Federal Investigation Bureau es:Federal Investigation Bureau fr:Federal Bureau of Investigation it:FIB hu:Szövetségi Nyomozóiroda nl:Federal Bureau of Investigation pl:Federal Investigation Bureau pt:Federal Investigation Bureau (FIB) ru:Федеральное расследовательное бюро fi:FIB sv:Federal Investigation Bureau Category:Law Enforcement Category:Government Category:Police Category:HD Universe